Five Nights With Top
About Five Nights With Top is a FNAF Fan-Game. It features Top2456 and his friends trying to hunt down a hater deleting his videos. Everyone in this game is based on something/someone Top knows. Story You play as NegimaLover (Liam) who is a hater of Top2456 (Top)‘s channel. He strives to delete four videos every night over the course of a week. But to do so, he has to survive Top and his friends. Mechanics * Power: Drains when the camera is in use and when the Garage Light and the Window Door are in use. Once fully drained, the cameras cannot be used again for the rest of the night. * Cameras: Used to check the building. * Spray Bottle: Used to ward off White Cat in the game. In the demonetization Minigame, it is S. In the normal game, you only need to click on him. * TV: Turned off using the T. Only works in the Living Room. * Doorbell: Used by pressing the Doorbell icon in the bottom right corner of the cameras. Only works in the Hallway. * Toilet: Used by pressing the toilet icon in the bottom right corner of the cameras. Only works in the Bathroom. * Garage Light: Used by pressing the light icon in the bottom right corner of the cameras. Only works in the Garage. * Window Door: Closed by pressing the door icon in the bottom right corner of the cameras. Only works in the Hallway. * Beat Saber: Played to deal with Evan. * Rotom Plushie: Used to deal with Foodyeater. Rooms * Living Room: This room serves as the player’s office. To the right is a couch and the window that Sharktopus attacks from. * Kitchen: To the left of the player. The player can turn left to look in it. The Killer Donuts Easter Egg is here. Top can also attack from here. * Top’s Studio: Top starts here. This is where the demonetization minigame takes place. * Top’s Room: Top moves here after leaving the Studio. Even though he is not seen, White Cat starts here. * Alan’s Room: Alan starts here. Sharktopus also comes out of Alan‘s computer here. * Glory‘s Room: Glory starts here. * Evan‘s Room: Evan starts here. This is the only room he appears in. * Bathroom: It has the toilet that is used to ward off Top if he attacks from the Kitchen. Top appears here. * Stairwell: Top, Alan, Sharktopus, and Glory all appear here after leaving their rooms. * Hallway: Top, Alan, Sharktopus, and Glory all appear here after leaving the Stairwell. This is the last camera Sharktopus is seen in before he goes outside to the window. The doorbell is located here as the right door is also located here. If Top enters from the right door, the player must ring the doorbell to get rid of him. * Back Room: Top, Alan, and Glory all appear here. Top appears here before entering the Kitchen. Glory appears here and attacks from the left door. * Laundry Room: Only Alan appears here before entering the Garage. * Garage: Alan appears here and will shut off the Power if he is left unattended. The player must turn on the Garage Light until he leaves to get rid of him. Characters and Who They Are Protagonists * NegimaLover (Liam): The main protagonist. He is one of the creators of Pokémon Storybook. * Liymist/lilyiceflames (Lily): The girl who calls you on the phone to help you survive Top and his friends. She is a friend of Evan. After 7/20 Mode, it is revealed that she was on Top’s side the whole time. Antagonists * Top2456 (Top): The main antagonist. * intergalacticAlan51 (Alan): The creator of Thomas the Slender Engine, Left 4 Sodor, and Kittyborg Genisys. He is the one Top has known the longest. * Sharktopus: The half-shark, half-octopus monster from the movie of the same name. * GlorysiaMelodyYT (Glory): One of the creators of Pokémon Storybook. In this world, she is a pony like in her profile picture. * White Cat: He is based on the pure-white cat that Top constantly has to feed in real life. He does not kill the player. * EvanFan/EvanVinzuett (Evan): The creator of SlendyBFDI. * Foodyeater (Foody): One of the creators of Pokémon Storybook. In this world, she is the ghost of a Sweepuff, having been killed by Top. She does not kill the player. Easter Eggs * Killer Donuts: In a Dandy Donuts box in the Kitchen. Will kill the player if clicked on. * Graboid: Seen on a video game in the Living Room. * Poofesure: YouTube channel seen on Top’s computer in Top’s Studio. Behaviors (Normal Game) * Top: He is the most active character in the game and starts moving on Night 1. He will attack from either the right door or the Kitchen. If he is on the staircase in the Hallway, he will attack from the right door. If he appears at the door, ring the doorbell in the Hallway to send him back. If he is at the door in the Hallway, he will move to the Back Room before appearing in the Kitchen. Flush the toilet upstairs in the Bathroom to get rid of him. Failure to get rid of him will result in a jumpscare. * Alan: Starts moving on Night 2. He will slowly move towards the Garage. If he reaches the Garage, turn on the Garage Light until he runs off, indicated by a sound cue of him complaining about the Light. Otherwise, he will break the Power Box, rendering the player defenseless. If another character does not catch the player within a few seconds, Alan will jumpscare the player. The time it takes for him to kill the player is NOT random. * Sharktopus: Starts moving on Night 3. It will appear outside at the window. Close the window by clicking the Window button in the hallway camera to get rid of it, indicated by a specific voice line. Otherwise, it will jumpscare the player. * Glory: Starts moving on Night 4. She will attack from the left door. If she appears at it, the player must turn off the TV with T. She will speak a line to know when she is gone. Failure to do so will result in a jumpscare. * White Cat: Starts moving on Night 4. He will randomly appear in one of the three areas of the Living Room, meowing. When he enters the Living Room, he disables the Toilet and the Doorbell. The player needs to find and click on him to spray him with the Spray Bottle to get rid of him. * Evan: Becomes active on Night 5. He stays in his room and plays Beat Saber. When he says “Oh right, next song“, you need to go to his room and push the arrow keys in the order that is shown on his screen. If you do it wrong or take too long, he will leave the room and be on his way to jumpscare you. There is no way to stop him. The time it takes for him to reach you is NOT random. * Foody: Becomes active on Night 6. She will randomly appear on the couch to the player’s right, talking and disabling the cameras. The player must turn to the left in the Kitchen and click on the Rotom Plushie. Then they need to click on her to give it to her and get rid of her. Behaviors (Demonetization Minigame) * Top and White Cat: Top stays asleep while the White Cat slowly moves towards you. If he is just about to enter, quickly press S to use the Spray Bottle and get rid of him. However, the Spray Bottle has limited uses. If you don’t, he will get on the table and meow. After a little while, Top will jumpscare you. Paths * Top (1st): Top’s Studio (Stage 1) ➡️ Top’s Studio (Stage 2) ➡️ Top’s Room ➡️ Stairwell ➡️ Hallway ➡️ Right Door ➡️ Living Room. * Top (2nd): Top’s Studio (Stage 1) ➡️ Top’s Studio (Stage 2) ➡️ Top’s Room ➡️ Stairwell ➡️ Hallway ➡️ Back Room ➡️ Kitchen ➡️ Living Room. * Alan: Alan’s Room (Stage 1) ➡️ Alan’s Room (Stage 2) ➡️ Stairwell ➡️ Hallway ➡️ Back Room ➡️ Laundry Room ➡️ Garage ➡️ Living Room. * Sharktopus: Alan’s Room (Stage 1) ➡️ Alan’s Room (Stage 2) ➡️ Alan’s Room (Stage 3) ➡️ Stairwell ➡️ Hallway ➡️ Window ➡️ Living Room. * Glory: Glory‘s Room (Stage 1) ➡️ Glory‘s Room (Stage 2) ➡️ Stairwell ➡️ Hallway ➡️ Back Room ➡️ Left Door ➡️ Living Room. Game Over Voice Lines * Top: “Ha ha! You’re dead! Like you should be!” * Alan: “You’re lucky Thomas the Slender Engine isn‘t here.” * Sharktopus: “Humans like you disgust me.” * Glory: “This pony kills you!” * Evan: Category:Games Category:Fan Made Games Category:Top2456